Peleas entre niños
by Kuroko-sama
Summary: Kagome se da cuenta de que Inuyasha ha elegido a Kikyo, pero esta poco a poco se empieza a acerca a el joven Kouga, teniendo una relacion de "amistad", pero un día ambos declaran su amor, pero Inuyasha no quiere que le quiten algo que es Suyo.


**Cap 1: Demostraciones de amor.**

-¡Kagome!- Se escuchaba gritar a la lejanía la voz de un chico.

-Tch, ¿es que ese lobo no te puede dejar sola ni un segundo?- Respondió enfadado un hanyou de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares a una azabache la cual miraba por donde se escucho la voz de aquel chico, con ternura, cosa que molesto más al hanyou- Al parecer a ti no te molesta para nada, pero a mi si así que me voy- Dijo como un pequeño pidiendo la atención de su madre, pero esta no le tomo importancia cosa que molesto mucho más al hanyou el cual se esfumo entre medio de quejas.

A las lejanías se veía como rápidamente se formaba un torbellino, el cual se acercaba rápidamente donde se encontraba la azabache y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un chico muy guapo, apareció al frente de la azabache. Este tenia su cabello también azabache atado en una coleta alta y un cintillo que rodeaba su frente, el cual era de piel de lobo, también el chico era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos celestes cielo que demostraban amor incondicional hacia la azabache, su torso era cubierto por un cinturón y sus partes bajas por un traje de piel de lobo, junto a su cola de lobo, cosa que dejaba ver de que era tribu, si, aquel joven yukai, era el líder de los hombres lobos, pero también aquel joven se había enamorado perdidamente de nuestra personaje principal.

-Hola Kagome, te ves tan linda como siempre- Decía este mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, por lo que la azabache se sonrojo y coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

-Gracias joven Kouga, ya esperaba con ansias su visita, ya que le quería mostrar un lugar que descubrí hace poco- Le dijo entre sonrojada y feliz la azabache, dándole un toque muy tierno, cosa que hizo sonrojar a él joven lobo.

-Dios Kagome, a pesar que somos "amigos", me sigues diciendo joven Kouga y me hablas formalmente- Le dijo en forma de reproche y aun que resalto con rabia el "amigos", no podía evitar poner tan molesta palabra en aquella oración.

-Perdona, es la costumbre jeje- Decía Kagome mientras le sonreía en forma de disculpa a Kouga el cual también la miro de esa forma, pero este de una forma más _"cariñosa"._

-¿Bueno y de que se trata?- Le pregunto tratando de volver al tema anterior, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Es que en medio de uno de los caminos que invento Inuyasha, yo al buscar algo para bebe, me encontré con un lugar realmente hermoso y te lo quise mostrar a ti- Le decía con un sonrisa mientras caminaba, sin saber que aquellas palabras llenaban de felicidad el corazón, pero una molesta pregunta no quería salir de su cabeza.

-¿Ya se lo mostraste a ese chucho?-Le pregunto con molestia el joven lobo, refiriéndose a Inuyasha, si… Kouga estaba muerto de los celos.

-La verdad es que no… quería que tu fueras el primero ya que sé que Inuyasha no le encontrara la belleza que yo sé que tu podrás ver-Le dijo con algo de melancolía cosa que entristeció y enojo a Kouga el cual sabia la razón de la melancolía de su azabache, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz ya que le mostraría a él, aquel descubrimiento y no a ese idiota de Inuyasha.

¿Se preguntan como empezó esta relación de _"amigos"_ entre estos dos?, pues demos un vistazo a un gran problema que dio paso a todo esto…

**Flash Back**

Un joven de ojos ámbares caminaba guiado por un cazador de almas de la miko Kikyo, sin saber que cierta azabache lo seguía.

Han pasado 2 años desde que Naraku fue vencido, pero la indecisión del hanyou seguía latente, ¿la azabache que siempre esta con el, en las buenas o las malas?, o ¿la mujer que dio su vida para salvarlo?, la verdad es que cada día más el hanyou optaba más por la segunda opción y poco a poco una gran brecha se comenzó a abrir entre el y la azabache, esta un día le pida que sea claro con sus sentimientos pero todo termina en una gran pelea, por lo que esa misma noche la azabache decide seguir al hanyou, ya que en esos 2 años, ella se había vuelto incluso más fuerte que Kikyo, por lo cual sentía como todas las noches la presencia de Inuyasha desaparecía al aparecer la presencia de uno de los caza almas de la miko.

Sin darse cuenta la azabache estaba llegando al árbol Goshinboku, el cual era protegido por un débil o al menos para ella lo era, campo de fuerza. Cuando estaba cerca, perdió de vista al hanyou y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta en el lugar que se encontraba, por lo que rápidamente fue donde se encontraba aquel árbol, pero al llegar una imagen, le destrozo el corazón.

-Eres la única mujer que amo Kikyo- Le dijo el hanyou a la miko la cual, lo beso lleno de pasión y justo cuando se comenzaron a tocar.

Kagome no aguanto más y comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, mientras sentía como las lagrimas invadían todo su cuerpo y poco a poco se adentraba al oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Ya cansada y sin percatarse de que muchos demonios la observaban, esta se dejo caer en la raíz de un árbol y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, hasta que un demonio con forma de cerdo se le acerca y la trata de atacar, obviamente Kagome lo haría desintegrarse en menos de 3 segundos y más ahora que estaba triste y muy enojada. Pero justo cuando lo iba a mirar para atacarlo, de una patada una sombra mato a aquel cerdo, dejando sorprendida a la azabache que al sentir dos fragmentos de la perla, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Joven Kouga-

**Fin flash Back**

Desde ahí que aquel yukai lobo y la azabache se comenzaron a juntar cada vez más, para la azabache aquello solo era un cariño de amigos, pero el yukai la amaba y quería permanecer a su lado, para que esta poco a poco se enamorara de el, como el lo estaba de ella.

-¿Cuánto falta Kagome?-Le pregunto algo extrañado Kouga ya que habían esto caminando ya mucho rato, por que el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente.

-Solo un poco no te preocupes, solo falta un poco más-Le dijo la azabache tratando de tranquilizarlo y aun que era la verdad, ella estaba tomando un camino largo ya que quería pasar más tiempo con el lobo.

-Bueno…-Le dijo resignado el lobo, mientras seguía a la azabache que miraba con ternura el camino, pero ahí una idea se le vino al lobo _"parecemos una pareja…"_ y al instante de pensar eso, el sonrojo no tardo mucho.

El yukai tímidamente trataba de poco a poco tomar la mano de la azabache que ni cuenta se daba que el ambiente había cambiado a uno más romántico o al menos eso creía al yukai, el cual cada vez acercaba más su mano, pero justo cuando la iba a alcanzar…

-¡MIRA KOUGA, AHÍ ESTA, VAMOS!- Le grito la azabache, tomando rápidamente la mano del yukai y comenzando a correr.

El lobo al ver que su mano estaba siendo tomada por la azabache se sonrojo mucho más y solo estaba fijo en eso, en cambio Kagome solo corría arrastrando a Kouga a todo lo que podía. Y al detenerse soltó la mano de Kouga el cual al ya no sentir la calidez de la mano de la azabache, se entristeció, pero al fijar su mirada en ella, una escena realmente hermosa se posaba frente a sus ojos haciendo latir su corazón a 1000 por hora.

-¿A que es bonito eh?- Le preguntaba la azabache mientras lo veía a los ojos y le sonreía, mientras su cabello era movido por el viento y la luz del atardecer en sombraba su figura, haciéndola parecer un ángel.

-Si eres realmente hermosa- Dijo refiriéndose a la azabache y no al paisaje que estaba de fondo y al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojo mucho y camino delante de la azabache agachando su cabeza ya que el sonrojo lo hacía parecer un gran tomate ROJO- JAAJAJAJAA, es decir si es muy lindo el PAISAJE JAAJAJAJAA- Decía mientras se reía forzadamente, cosa que escucho una risita detrás, para después sorprenderse que la azabache le haya abrazado el .Ka. ¿¡KAGOME?- Le pregunto entre tartamudeos a la azabache que había echo una acción que no había echo en esos 2 años de _"amigos"._

-Muchas gracias Kouga… sin ti no sé que hubiera echo, pero ahora me hayo inútil en esta época, Kikyo puede juntar los fragmentos también eh Inuyasha que era el único o que era la única razón que me hacía mantenerme acá, ya se decidió por ella, por lo que ahora soy solo un estorbo- Dijo de forma melancólica y ya que le había contado todo de las dos épocas a Kouga el ya entendía, pero no sabia a donde quería llevar la conversación Kagome, hasta que esta se le acerco y lo beso…- Volveré a mi época y sellare el portal, esta es la despedida Kouga- Le decía Kagome mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

Kouga estaba en un estado de shock, el beso que siempre espero recibir de Kagome, lo había echo, pero era uno de despedía, el jamás volvería a ver a su amada Kagome, él no podía cruzar aquel portal, él no podía ir a su época, como lo hacía Inuyasha, por lo que no se verían nunca más. _"no nos veremos nunca más"_ aquellas palabras lograron sacar del shock a Kouga y sin pensarlo una vez la abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!- Le grito furioso, mientras el también sentía como las lagrima querían salir, pero este no las quería dejar irse- Además si hay algo que te retiene a esta época, Kagome yo te amo, por favor quédate con migo, anda a mi tribu, se mi mujer- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y la besaba.

Ahora era Kagome la que estaba en shock, ella quería dejar de amar después de lo que paso con Inuyasha, pero ya hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir desde que volvió a ver a Kouga, ella se había dado cuenta de que aquel yukai le había robado el corazón, pero aquellas palabras de amor que le dijo el joven Kouga derritieron su corazón y ya sin pensarlo le correspondió el beso. Cosa que sorprendió a él joven lobo, pero que hizo realmente muy feliz.

El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más, Kouga le pidió permiso de entrar a Kagome, la cual entendio y abrió su boca dejando pasar la lengua de este, ambas lenguas se enrollaban y exploraban la boca del otro con ternura y amor, pero cuando Kagome toco un colmillo de Kouga, logro que a este le dieran miles de descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que se tenían que detener si no quería que su instinto o su lado "salvaje" lo dominara y terminara haciendo algo que lastimaría a Kagome, cosa que él no quería por nada del mundo, lo que el menos quería era hacerle daño y ahora que consiguió que la joven lo aceptara, menos la quería molestar. Se comenzaron a separar poco a poco ya que aun que sabían que si seguían ahí perderían el control, tampoco se quería separar del otro, así que lo hicieron lentamente. Al terminar ambos estaban jadeantes ya que se les había olvidado que tenían que respirar, pero no se dejaron de ver a los ojos en ningún momento.

-¿Aceptas, ser mi mujer Kagome?- Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba cosa que hizo sonrojar a la azabache, la cual correspondió el abrazo tímidamente.

-S…si…-Dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el yukai la escuchara.

Kouga se lleno de alegría y la volvió a besar, pero este fue corto, después el la tomo y le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire mientras reían, todo esto sin saber que ciertos ojos ambarinos miraban con celos eh ira aquella escena.

-No te separaras tan fácil de mi Kagome-


End file.
